The Castle
by Blloyd607502
Summary: Raven knows something is going on in her mind but she doesn't know what it is and how it relates to Beast boy? Bbxrae. Contains mild violence and sex scenes.
1. A late night snack

This is my first entry to Fan.

Please ignore the grammar and punctuation.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs mentioned.

* * *

The Castle

It was sun set on a breezy august and Raven was where she usually was at this time, on the roof of Titan tower meditating on the days events. It had been a normal day, considering they were titans. But all week and for that matter since they had defeated Trigon four months ago, she had been unfocused, not because of Trigon or any of the other villains they had fought since then. This was because all the time in the back of her mind something had been, growing and it wasn't hers. Whatever it was it was hidden behind the barrier with her emotions . "The only way" Thought Raven "_that I can find out what it is, is by removing the barriers, but that will release my emotions. Oh well Its probably not that important"_. She squinted as something scrabbled at the barrier as it had done every so often in the last few months. Something was trying to get out, but what? Rage was under control and the rest were perfectly happy as far as she knew, and Besides the only way any one of them could get out was through the mirror, which was locked in a hidden safe in her room, she wasn't going to leave it lying around with Beast Boy in the vicinity. _"Why do I always put him down? Even in my own mind I am hurtful towards him, why"_ She thought .

Suddenly something broke through the barrier in her head and single whip-like shadow escaped before she could plug the hole she heard rumbling around her mind "_Because…_"The voice that said it was hers, but it was huskier and reminded her of some reason of a Fire, not the wild destroying flames that she thought of when she heard Rage but a small cosy fire perfect for two figures to sit next to.

Beast boy walked the corridors of Titan tower in his favourite green boxers with the wolf markings moved with one purpose it was the middle of the night, there were only three reasons that kept Beast boy up at night the first was an alert, the second was to think about stuff and the third was to either eat or go to the bathroom. Right now he was making a tofu and soy sauce sandwich and thinking about the miracle that was tofu. It was a food version of him, able to change into anything. He finished his creation and in one bite ended its perfect albeit short existence. He closed the fridge and saw that Raven was by the door, in her nightdress, It was simply a top and some underwear and didn't leave much to the imagination. At least not his imagination, he blushed furiously at the thoughts going through his head, it wasn't fair every time he saw her he ended up thinking or saying something stupid and ended up more disliked by her than at the start of the conversation.

He looked at the floor and said "Isn't it a bit cold for that outfit" he looked down "actually forget I said that. What are you here for?" wondering for the first time what she was doing up so late. _Maybe she wants a snack too_ he thought. She walked towards him with the purpose that she put in to everything she did, as she walked the lights around her burst and the books slid off the shelves to the floor. He was suddenly scared she was walking towards him and destroying every thing on the way, there were two reasons raven got up in the night, to settle a important argument and only once she had met him on the way up from going to get small trinket she had left in her leotard when she had taken it down to the laundry. As she came closer he realised that her eyes were closed, _I didn't know that raven sleep-walked _Thought Beast boy with some surprise. She moved up to him and held something up, _hey wait isn't that… Oh!_ Suddenly a golden hand came out the Mirror that raven was holding up and grasped him with a…gentle almost caressing touch that was the complete opposite to the last time he had been drawn into her mind. The hand grasped at him, it seemed to go through him and withdrew. _Oh good it can't get me it went straight through I'm fin…_ his train of thought went off the rails as it left his body and entered the mirror. Raven slumped down to the floor the mirror still in her hand and fell across Beast boy's chest.

* * *

Please leave Reviews i'm not sure how good this is. 


	2. The morning after the night before

Raven woke up with a start, _oh morning all ready time to take the blankets off, put on my clothes, get off Beast boys bare chest and… wait what was that last one? _She jumped up with a start and saw that she had though correctly she had been on Beast boy's chest. What the heck is beast boy in my room for? She thought aloud. "He isn't" was the reply from somewhere behind her. She quickly turned an entire 180 degrees without even apparently moving there standing behind her were Starfire and Robin. Robin was smirking like the Cheshire cat on an overdose of Catnip and Starfires eyes blazed like the fires of a thousand suns. "Oh" exclaimed Raven "how long have you been there?" the answer came from Robin "only ten minutes we didn't want to wake you, your face when you were asleep was one of pure Bliss".

Suddenly two things happened. First raven blushed then about one second later every light bulb in the city exploded and every book in the city fell of its shelf. She looked down and for the first time noticed the mirror placed over Beast boy's heart. _No. not again _she screamed in her mind. "Get Cyborg quickly" she said to Robin. "I would of though that Cyborg was the last person you would of…"he said " Yeah you would usually be right but something has happened that you can't comprehend only three people in the world can realise what has happened and they are Me, Beast boy and Cyborg, No get him before I put you on the one way express ride to Cyborgs room, through the walls non-stop". She said in her usual I'm-getting-angry voice. Robin quickly left for Cyborgs room , what ever was going on, there was more to it than he could think, he knew that much.

She sat down by the fallen Titan and brought the mirror up to her face and started to Focus she cleared her thoughts and slowly began to remove the barrier layer by layer as she reached the last layer a wisp of black smoke escaped and she heard in the same voice as last time "_No you leave this to us, for once" _this time the voice made her think of roses she knew that was the voice of an emotion only they could make her think of roses at a time like this .Then felt herself being repulsed she thought of Beast boy alone in her mind and thought about the damage he could do to his own mind. Let alone hers and tried to push on, but as she tried to enter a single pillar of golden light shot up and straight through her heart. She screamed both mentally and physically as she expected it to burn, but it didn't all it did was ache as she though Guiltily of Beast boy and suddenly she thought of all the times she had put him down over the years. _Why would I think of that now?_.

About 1 minute later Cyborg burst into the room screaming at the top of his lungs "whathashappenedareweunderattack?" Raven looked at him with a look that would melt an Iron bar and pointed towards the sleeping Beast boy. "You woke me up to see Beast boy in his pants?" She held up the mirror and then at Beast boy again. There was a half-second silence then the penny dropped "Oh… Robin Get him to med bay quick. Raven should I activate the **special** protocol?" he said. "Well let me think about that, YES" she said shouting the last word at the top of her lungs "and check the security cameras for last night in here I want to know how this happened".

Inside Ravens mind Beast boy woke up upon a floating rock. _Wow this place has changed_ last time it had been a desolate and grim place of rock and fearful creatures. This time the rock he was on was only floating a few feet off the ground, as he stared around he tried to accept that this was ravens mind, but that was on possibility that was less and less likely with every detail.

The place was a garden in the middle a few feet away from him was a small fountain with the Beast boy standing on it, Beast boy looked and realised that water was pouring out his ears and mouth. _Okay only Raven would come up with this kind of _. Around him was a large field of black roses, their heady scent making him think instantly of Raven, this was her smell, it was the way her hair smelled. A mixture of Lavender and tea leaves. He smiled as he saw in the distance a castle _ho-hum I think that whoever brought me here was hoping my curious nature would once again lead me to explore and try to find more._ He said Aloud "Not this time I'm staying right here then Raven will have no reason to be angry with me". He sat back down on the rock and closed his eyes.

He heard the flapping just before the terrible whisper of the ravens, Rages servants in Ravens mind the whispered "our mistress wants you to join her and the others. Follow us. Or we can just pick you up and fly you there, your choice". Beast boy thought about this for about two seconds then thought _Raven wouldn't send me here if I wasn't meant to do something, maybe she wants me to meet someone, but why" _the reply wasn't said but it formed in his head, It was in Ravens voice but with passion _"because Raven didn't bring you here, I did please come to the castle"_ in his mind the voice started to sound anxious _" or we could come out and meet you"_ "No I'll come" said Beast boy aloud not knowing if the voice could hear him or not but turning towards the castle and starting to walk.


	3. Inside the castle

"Raven we have found how Beast boy got in. But your not gonna like it." Crackled Cyborgs voice over the radio. "Okay coming up" said Raven back "No it's Okay you stay in there or I can't activate the protocol send Robin and Starfire up here" Cyborg quickly said. Robin and Starfire got up after hearing the message and went out the Med bay Robin went to say something then thought better of it and closed the door after him. Raven called back Cyborg over the communicator and told him to activate the protocol. In his room he pressed the button he had installed for just this emergency and all the cameras blacked, the doors to the med bay closed. Instead of the usual flimsy metal Cyborg had in all the door way in Titan tower a large 30 inch thick bulwark closed over the door. Raven looked at It and nodded approvingly at the communicator. Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief knowing that now when he showed her it she couldn't get him for at least 18 hours. "So what happened last night?" questioned Raven "Patching the feed through to your Communicator right now" Cyborg replied with a bit of Zest.

Raven watched the Video with what Cyborg though was cold calculation. Inside Raven was flicking between a kaleidoscope of emotions. _Did I do this? I did. Why? What do my emotions have to gain for taking Garfield, apart from my envy? _She startled and though _Did I think that aloud. I hope he can't hear my thoughts since he is in there. _Something strong, stronger than ever lashed out at the barrier in her mind and tried to get itself acknowledged but she brushed it off and sat there meditating thinking and slowly peeling back the emotional sheets to let herself back into her mind to save her wayward friend _"and…"_ Nothing more he's just a friend _"really are you being true to yourself Raven? Have you been honest to BB" _She ignored the voice and pressed on slowly making progress through the barrage of attacks and whispers of the voice.

Meanwhile inside the barrier Beast boy reached the castle. It was built upon a Rock pillar in the middle of a large Grassy plain in the garden. "Okay I know how to get up" he confidently placed a foot into the air and pushed down, the promptly hit the grass as a rock refused to appear in the air below him. He thought for a moment and the Ravens said "Oh sorry the mistress doesn't want to ruin the lawn you will have to fly with us" Beast boy though for a moment and then changed into a Raven the looks he got from the others told him they hadn't realised he was going to do that. "What? Its my Favourite bird, has been for a long time." The Ravens gave him a look of disbelief as they flew upwards to the Castle of Ravens mind.

Beast boy landed on the rock and transformed back to himself_ so this is the castle. This must be where Ravens Emotions live. Or were some of them live at least._ He pushed open the door and peeked inside.

Inside was a giant hall a single great window of stained glass sprouted on either side at the back was a giant sheet covering something._ Probably a statue of the emotion that lives here_ he thought to himself. At the foot of the statue were 8 thrones each one the colour of the cloak of the girl sitting there. Each one was a Raven just like the emotions had been last time. He could tell who they were by their cloaks, mostly. On the far left in grey was timid, Bravery in green then on her right was happy in pink, sadness in a black cloak, intelligent in a light green cloak, honest in a yellow cloak, then Rage on the far right in a blood red cloak. In the middle on a golden throne was A gold clad Raven _who is that? I didn't see her last time. Is she new_? He pondered the reply was in his head like in the garden _I'm the one who brought you here_. Then aloud the golden angel said to him, "I possessed Raven in her sleep and made her take the mirror to you. Me and the others agree, we need to talk to you, about Raven. "We all want to talk to you alone" said the Ravens in various ways but at the same time.


	4. A interesting conversation

"Okay I will talk to you in order of furthest left to furthest right, Timid first" said Beast boy slowly. Timid looked around at the others and the walked towards him and whispered to him "there is a side room over there, um can we please, you know, please?" stuttered Timid "Come on then lets go." Exclaimed Beast boy energetically, making Timid shrink back into her robe quickly. "Oh sorry" he said apologetically and opened the door "Ladies first" Timid blushed and went inside. The room was about the size of the living room in Titan Tower.

_This is a side room? Wow I wish we had a place like this at home_ he pondered "Well…Umm. What is it?" he said to Timid. "Well I just wanted to… you know see you again. I've been lonely since you left last time" said Timid a rosy glow spreading across her Face. "Oh okay" said beast boy "anything else or just that?". She thought for a moment opened her mouth then closed it and smiled "I know someone who can say it better than me" She charged out the room and returned a second later Dragging along Bravery on her arm "well you make me feel like her" said timid pointing towards Bravery "when I think about you I can do the kind of stuff that I'm usually too Scared to Do" Timid blurts out and then runs before Beast boy can say anything.

He turned around and Bravery smiled at him "Hi you Handsome little square of green tofu you. I wanted to thank you for saving us so many times, not just from the enemy either." She blushed a deep red "From our darker half as well last time." She smiled and hugged him then left.

Just as Beast boy started to think about this Happy burst in followed by slowly by sadness. Happy ran over and practically jumped on him, he moved just in time, then thought and caught her as she flew towards the floor. "I'm so happy you're here. Raven feels us most when she is with you, she feels us through the barrier. Also its nice to see you." Said the two in completely different voices. Then they both seemed to think for a second and said "You do know she feels us all the most around you. If you don't know what that means aren't too clever are you. Still we all love you anyway". She suddenly blushed for some reason then burst off, even sadness seemed to move quicker after this out burst.

Intelligent entered the room next. "I want to thank you the distraction of Raven, thus allowing me to take a break." She said in a calm voice. Beast boy looked for a second then fell over. He quickly righted himself and said "Huh? I mean sorry? What do you mean?" Intelligent looked at him for a second and grabbed his hand "What are you doing?" said Beast boy surprised. She placed his hand on his head "When Ravens around you she uses this less and..." Placing his hand over her heart. He blushed and tried to pull away. She sighed and said "Don't be a baby. It is only a breast. Anyway around you she uses her head less and her heart more. So I get a break. Thank you". She let go of his hand which he pulled back quickly and he said "why?" but she had already moved out the room in a flurry of light green.

A blur of yellow entered the room said "I'm sorry I can't stay very long or I will give something away. I'm honesty, and I want to talk to you because Raven hasn't been honest to you or herself she really really likes you she l…" At this point all the other emotions burst in and grabbed Honesty. Intelligent gave her "a look" and said carefully "I don't mean to be smarmy but I told you that sometimes its better to hold the truth in. If only until Raven is ready to tell Beast boy she is in love with him."

The entire room went silent and then honesty smiled and said "See I told you that you can't keep something like this in. I always get out some way." They all turned to stare at Intelligent who ran away chased by the others yelling "that wasn't the smartest thing I have ever done." Beast boy hadn't heard any of this after "…in love with him." This was because he was standing totally still, not moving, not breathing, not blinking. Happy looked at him and said "quick go get caring. I think we broke Beast boys brain". As she turned around she saw he was not there anymore. "Where the fudge has he got to" _Argh I'm so confused I can't even swear_.

Then she noticed it a slight green ring right around the room. It was constantly changing shape and size, a high pitched noise was coming from it. She and the others watched it for a couple of minutes as clever snuck away knowing just what it was. Then slowly the blur began to slow down and the humming became low enough for them to listen it was just one syllable repeated over and over again "yes." The shape became slow enough to see and they saw beast boy, he was changing into every animal on the planet and running across the walls of the room!

He suddenly stopped "I did hear you right. Raven does love me?" They all looked at each other then Timid walked forward and said "Umm…y.y.ye.yes" Beast boy smiled scooped her up in his grasp hugged her, quickly said "Thank you" and before the blush had even spread across Timid's face resumed his circuit of the room screaming "yes" at the top of his voice without even taking in oxygen. Then beast boy disappeared out the door back flipping as he went. They heard a noise up on the roof and looked out the window just in time to see beast boy standing on one of the gargoyles triumphantly. The sun slowly came up behind him. "I think he's working off some built up energy" said sadness just as beast boy came through the window in raven form.

He landed on the floor changed into human form, he did a perfect back flip and then promptly fell to the floor unconscious. "Wow that was a lot of energy" said happy picking up Beast boy caringly and placing him onto a bed that she made using her energy. "How long do you think he's going to be like this? I didn't get to speak to him" said Rage. Beast boy suddenly opened his eyes sat bolt upright and said "She has a point you know. Everyone out Rage wants to speak to me". They all looked at him for a second then looked at each other "Do you think we should tell him?" said Honest unsurely. "No I think we should just get away while we can." Replied Intelligent.


	5. Rage and the rose

They all scurried out the room quickly. Beast boy looked at Rage who smiled and blushed. "So Rage. What is it?" Inquired Beast boy unsure of what was going to be said. "I'm not Rage." She said moving towards him slowly "well not since you all defeated Trigon". "So who are you then?" said Beast boy suddenly even more uncomfortable than a second ago. "I'm…"She grabbed him "Lust". "Oh dear" said beast boy and ducked out of her hands "Look I'm flattered and all but". She lunged at him and placed his hands on her thighs "I just want to thank you. Being rage was such a bad job. This is" She moved her hands along his neck "This is much more…interesting. Thank you" she said breathlessly. "Okay Thanks accepted but I don't want this". He pushed her away and left the room quickly before anything else could happen.

Raven entered her mind "Wow. I think I got the wrong mirror". She commented on the Garden. She looked around for a second and noticed the fountain. "Yeah this might be my mind. Only happy would come up with that." She was about to walk off when she noticed a plaque on the foot of the fountain. She walked over, it read _:- _**"A king of fools he may be. But Beast boy is the one for me."** She blushed and hoped that Beast boy hadn't noticed that on his way in. She noticed the castle _Okay well now I know what the thing that I didn't know about is_ she took a step towards the castle. The second she took that step the garden changed. It formed up in front of her as a thorn wall full of roses. "Fine I'll just teleport. Azarath Metrion Zinthose." She meditated. Nothing happened. _It may be your mind but the terms are ours. For now your powers are suspended. Please go back. We will send Beast boy home soon. _The annoying little voice in her head said

"No Its my mind, my rules and I want him back now" She grabbed the wall. Biting her lip as the thorns cut her hands deeply and the blood welled. She picked a rose. It had black head. It slowly opened. Inside was a picture. It depicted her and beast boy kissing in the sun set she felt the picture and felt the though was happy with it. She smiled, so this is my dream field. She picked another rose, it opened. She blushed as this picture was much steamier. It showed her and Beast boy lying in her bed together. She picked another rose, it showed Trigon impaled on the tusks of a giant green elephant, the appreciation of the hero oozing off the photo. The next wasn't hers it showed her showing a white cloak wrapped around the person who the eyes belonged to. Unlike her thoughts these were shown from the first person. _I wonder who this is from? I'm an empathy so I must of picked it up from someone else_. The next was hers, again it showed her and Beast boy kissing she looked and felt happy.

The next one she felt before she even picked the rose. The sadness fell off it as did the petals. It was simply a stem with a single petal draped over the picture. She picked it and knew that the sadness wasn't hers this was the nightmare of another person. The last petal fell off and she saw. She dropped the petal but the image seared into her mind. She was placed upon the persons lap with her head on his chest. Tears had fallen onto her face from the persons. The person was bent over her and she could see that a claw mark was gouged into her side. The hand had claws the same size as the mark on her side. The hands were green. _He's so afraid of hurting me_. She doubled over retching. It was too much for even her. She quickly grabbed another rose at random. This one felt of pure fear. _Anything is better than this sadness. _

She grabbed the flower and saw it crush in her hand it only opened a small bit inside she saw a movie of her looking oddly for a second then laughing and pointing at the person who the eyes she looked through belonged to over and over again repeating every 10 seconds. _Why is he afraid of me Laughing I thought that was what he wanted_. She heard a whisper of speech in her voice. "Are you serious? HaHahaha... _What did he say? Why does he fear this_ She listened closer and for a second heard a extra sentence . "…ut with me?" but nothing more. She pocketed it _I'll ask him about it later_ and went onto the next rose and the next and the next. _This may take a while_.


	6. Split personality

"'Kay now I know, is there anything else or can I go back?" said Beast boy as he burst out the room barring the door with a chair on his way out. "wait a second I haven't seen you before who are you?" he exclaimed as he noticed the golden Raven hadn't moved from her throne yet. "I'm the builder of this castle, its first stone was placed at exactly the time you left last time. It grew through all troubles. This castle is a monument to us Ravens emotions and the key." She passionately commented. "The key? What is that?" Beast boy wondered aloud. "You are. You let us out. By the way I'm love." Said the golden Raven totally calm.

"Oh…Wait What!" said Beast boy. The golden Raven focused for a second and the sheet fell of the statue. It was Beast boy holding some keys and something else, draped across his arms. "Wow…so this is what you think of me" looking from one to another "I think that I want to go home, have a tofu burger and think about this". He said slowly and thoughtfully. "Wait, One last thing." Burst out Timid blushing "Give me a second" she whispered in Bravery's ear who smiled and whispered in Happy's who jumped up and whispered in sadness ear who gave a small smile and whispered into Intelligent's ear who said

"Now that's clever" then whispered into Honesty's ear who said "now that is a great Idea to be honest" and ran over to the side room opened it and whispered into Lusts ear. Lust gave a smirk "He might give me what I want" They all ran over to love and whispered as one. Love smiled "I'm fine. If he agrees then its ok with me". Bravery moved but was held back by the rest "Its Timid's Idea. Let her ask him." Said Happy giving timid a push towards Beast Boy.

"W.w.ww…wwwee…We were wondering iiiff you would…umm let us spend some time with your versions of us? It would let us know you better and yyouu could learrrn some stuffff about Ravven" said Timid. Beast boy gave here a toothy grin and said "I would but I don't know how to release them". "We c…ccoo…uulddd…d do it f…ff…for yyyyou." Whimpered Timid staring at his smile. "Okay sounds fun". They moved around him into a circle and started to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthose"

He looked around and behind each of Ravens emotions was him. Timid looked like a small version of him sitting there looking up at Timid nervously. Bravery was a large strong version of him with stubble in a Green Jumpsuit he was getting up slowly. Happy who looked just like him wearing a bandana was all ready up and hugging and dancing with Ravens happiness. Sad was arm and arm with sadness and they were both smiling!

Intelligent was him wearing glasses and holding a book with a Tiger in the front. Honesty was him except a darker shade of green. He was already chatting away. Lust was different. It was like him halfway through a transformation into the beast. He was Him but sharper and he had claws on his hands and feet. He also had the beast's tail lying between his legs. Beast Boys Lust was about to sneak off with Ravens lust when Beast boy grabbed him and hissed in his ear "You are staying in this room the entire time we are in here you aren't going anywhere, and you are most certainly going to go off and sleep with Lust!". His Lust looked at him and went to say something but Ravens lust said something in his ear and her replied. "Fine" He said with a sudden smile "we'll just have sex here".

"You wouldn't dare." He said in a calm voice as Ravens lust started taking off Beast boy's Lusts shirt…with her **teeth**.

"You couldn't dare." Beast boys lust ripped off Ravens Lusts cloak with a single claw and dropped it on the floor.

You wouldn't… Stop your Embarrassing our Timids" he sad despairingly as Ravens lusts started taking her leotard "Just go into the side room. But you're not going to get away with this. As soon as your back in my mind I'm putting you in the animals pen."

Lust smiled then blanched knowing he had won at a heavy cost. The two walked off small flames wrapped around them as they walked. He walked up to the two Intellectuals and said "Why are they smoking?" They looked at him and said the intelligent Beast boy "well they physically represent the way you and Raven feel for each other and as you can see. Their both burning with passion" Raven in yellow looked at him and gave a little giggle. Beast boy replied "I'm not going to dignify that pun with any answer" and with much dignity walked off. Then he realised there was no love him. He looked at Love who stood up and walked towards him. He questioned "Why isn't my version of you here?" "I'm perfectly fine with just you" she said while smiled to him.


	7. The Ball

Raven had worked her way slowly through the brambles of hers and others memories. Some were sweet, some were Lusty and some were Terrible, like the third one she had seen. She had escaped from the hedge wall and was now blocked by the fact that there were no stones to climb up for easy access to the castle on the pillar. _Right looks like I'm climbing. Are you really that determined to get him back? You know that he will be back in about three hours anyway. _Said the soothing voice of what she had come to think of as her enemy. He belongs to me _then why don't you tell him that?_ Came the voice _Right your that determined. I guess I'm going to have to use my other weapon_.

Suddenly her head blared with facts about Beast boy. Some obvious like what he likes (TV, his gamestation, Tofu, ect) some less obvious like what his most embarrassing moment was (The time had transformed into a fish to go for a swim. Then his pants were stolen he had been so embarrassed he hadn't been able to transform back and he had to flop back to the Tower across the entire island over the next twelve hours and had got back to his room transformed back only to have Her knock on his door and yell at him for being late for training. That made her feel bad)

One thousand facts about Beast boy then even more popped up. It wasn't as if she had just learned it, it was like she had been told them by him. _One thousand facts about Beast boy I never knew. One thousand reasons more to save the little sprout _she muttered determinedly and the facts kept coming, some she wasn't surprised by others were like a beating round the head with a sledgehammer in their astoundingness (His mind was actually split into two. One side was the beast boy she knew and the other was pure animal). She slowly moved against the mental barrage of facts towards the pillar of rock.

Beast boy stopped the conversation "Um guys I know we had a deal but I want to take back my part" the emotions of both sides tensed "I want you to stop telling me stuff about Raven. I know your only trying to help but I feel like I'm going behind her back and its not really fair on her". The emotions had stayed pretty much the same all the way through. The pair of Timids were in a corner comforting each other and getting more confidant with each second. The Braves were sparring in the middle of the floor with various weapons and every time they got into a lock one would lean over kiss the other to surprise them and break the deadlock.

The Happys were playing twister with the Sads. The only way you could tell the difference between the Sads and the Happys now was the colour of the clothes they were wearing. Laughter bursting into the air every time the pile collapsed. The Genii were playing various games of skill and intellect like chess and scrabble; they all looked happy. Every so often one of the Lusty emotions would pop their head out the side room, they were naked, sometimes to ask what the time was, other times to ask for a specific Item like some candles and a table and some Tofu. This stopped after Intelligent pointed out that Ravens lust could just make them. Love and he just sat there and listened like parents. "Wait" said Beast boy "But if me and Raven go out then you guys will mess it up. You know the whole powers controlled by emotions thing". "No we all agreed that we won't do it if the emotion is something to do with you and Raven OK." Replied Love very calmly after a moment she said "They all look so happy. If only this could go on forever".

He looked at the large Raven clock on the wall and shouted "Its time for you guys to come back to me". "They all looked disappointed for a second then moved away from each other. Except for Lust and Lust who had snuck off to some other part of the castle. "One last thing you brilliant Broccoli stalk" said Bravery "How about we have a Ball" instantly changing into a ball gown with a click of her fingers. "Sigh Okay but you have exactly five hours no more" They all looked ecstatic and then the room instantly changed into a ball room. The Beast boys were wearing Tuxedos and the Ravens were wearing skirts all of various sizes and styles. The music was played by a band of Ravens not the emotions actual Ravens. Beast boy looked over and saw a piano smiled and walked over "How about I play the piano for a bit?" He grabbed the stool which had been vacated by the Ravens. His forehead creased for a moment then smoothed and he smiled transformed into a monkey for the extra arms and started up. The song was met with a round of laughter then they quickly stepped into pace the song was "Beauty and the beast". He smiled and though _God I love this song_.


	8. Problems

Raven was working her way up to the castle and was about ¾ of the way up. The facts had stopped a few minutes before and been replaced with the occasional whisper, giggle and songs being played in her head. It was as if a party was going on in her head. The feelings from the castle were mostly happy apart from a small feeling of lust that seemed to move around the castle every ½ hour or so. "If I get up there and Beast boy is Happy I'm going to fricassee him" Then a powerful feeling of sadness washed over her making her almost faint and fall of the pillar. She grabbed on just in time but the feeling didn't abate. _I wonder who isn't happy?_

Beast boy Sighed _I wish Raven herself was here. We could dance together._ He turned around to watch the emotions dance _'Least their happy. At least for another hour and a half. Why can't things stay like this? No I need to go back, the others need me, Raven needs me._ All the emotions were slow dancing to the song he was playing. "You know, we could dance" Said Love wandering over. "But what about the others and the music?" said Beast boy genuinely worried. "The Ravens can take over for now, come one". Love offered a hand to him.

Beast boy smiled and grasped the hand. The placed themselves in the middle of the Dance floor and Love nodded at the ravens. A slow and Beautiful song started up. Beast boy didn't recognise the tune but it seemed to fit the room like a blanket. "What songs this?" asked beast boy. She leaned into his ear and whispered "Its can you feel the love tonight. Your not the only one who can make a clever joke." The other emotions had moved off the floor by this point and were simply watching the two circle the middle of the room. The sun slowly started to go down in the window spraying the entire room with shards of glittering kaleidoscopic light. The wind blew slightly through a open door blowing loves hair away from her face and lifting it slightly. She placed her head on his shoulder, his hands on her back and her hands fell upon his back and side. They danced for an eternity or so it seemed.

Slowly Love raised her head and moved hers towards his. _What's she doing? Uh oh, oh no._ He moved out the way just in time to dodge a kiss from love. She looked at him wondering if he had done it on purpose and went to kiss him again. He moved again. "Love, what are you doing?" he asked ducking and dodging the seeking lips. "I'm trying to kiss you, but you won't let me. Why?" She said finally grabbing onto his tie and pulling him towards her. He transformed into a fly and flew away quickly. He transformed back on top of the piano "Dude! No I love Raven…I mean I like…I…I'm not messing with Ravens Emotions, its wrong as a metaphor, its wrong as a literal." He said back flipping away as the Ravens and love jumped at him. "Your not messing with me your giving me a kiss. This is messing with me now" She said panting as she ran out of breath and smashing the instruments out of anger. "No I don't want you I wan…I want Raven to be my first kiss. No one else." He whispered the last part just loud enough for everyone to hear "and now I want to go back and tell her what I just told you."

Raven looked up for a moment as a single sentence beamed into her head_ I want Raven to be my first kiss _It was Beast Boy. Right now I need to get to him. Just to ask about that.

"No I want you. She will just turn you away. You know what Ravens like." Said love desperately knocking one of the windows inward showering everyone with glass shards. "If she doesn't like me, then. Why are you here?" He suddenly stopped "You may be love, but it doesn't mean I love you. I love Raven; she is all of you together. Well apart from my Emotions." He said Realising his were still there. "Guys come on lets go." They moved towards him and looked at him reluctantly and were reabsorbed _Timid, Bravery, Happy, sad, Honest and clever that's all of them_.

"I promise I will come back sometime soon. With Ravens permission next time. See you" He moved towards the door but it was barred by Ravens. "Oh what now." He said. The emotions moved towards him "What is the difference between us and Raven?" They said moving inwards. _Oh bugger. This is going to get worse before it gets better. _"To the bed chamber with him" Yelled Love. _The WHAT! Oh hell. It she is thinking I will do that since I didn't kiss her what is she thinking?" _He though as the sex crazed Emotions dragged him towards a small door at the back of the room behind the Statue of him. "I'm not going through with this." He said. "What makes you think you have a choice?" Replied Love smiling sweetly.

Raven finally made her way to the top of the pillar and pulled herself up the final ledge. She felt the castles aura again there was happiness, sadness, fear and…lust? _What the hell is lust here for?_ She moved into the castle through the main door. She saw the room. It was like a desecrated temple. One of the windows had been smashed and pieces of multi-coloured glass were strewn across the room. In the corner a graveyard of instruments lay in bits. Eight thrones lay in various parts at the foot of a Statue The middle one was in the best condition, it was still standing but the back had been smashed into a point, aimed at the sky like a gravestone. But if this had been a temple you would of known the god by looking at him. The statue was surprisingly in perfect condition. The statue Depicted Beast boy holding her in his arms. In his other hand was a set of keys. _Fear for your life it is Beast boy the keeper of the keys? Maybe their a metaphor or a pun. Intelligent loves puns. _She followed the Fear towards a room behind the statue The door was barred with dark power. She heard shouts inside and thought _maybe I should listen just for a bit._


	9. Resistance

"No. I wont do it!" Shouted Beast boy trying to undo the ropes he was tied to the bed with his teeth. "Sorry. We don't have a fetish for rope of anything its just that you would run off otherwise." Said Love Undressing as she did. _This should be my dream, seven ravens. So why is it a nightmare? _They were all slowly undressing apart from Timid who was just standing muttering "this shouldn't be happening". Beast boy closed his eyes _Fine they can try all they want but I'm not going to do it_. His animal instinct prised his eyes open and he got a flash of his bare green skin _oh shit where are my clothes?_. _This isn't fair I want Raven not her emotions. Wait that's it! I know why Raven._ "Wait" He shouted his eyes opening "I know why I want Raven not you gals". "Why?" said bravery looking worried standing over him naked.

M_aybe I should just give in and enjoy. I mean they are Ravens emotions. Ravens Sexy, naked beautiful…NO bad mind. _"Raven is Calm you're passionate. Raven may put me down but I know that I ask for it sometimes. Raven can be a bit Creepy sometimes but this is really creepy. You're not Love, your obsession." He yelled glaring at Love "I love Raven because she's Raven not because she is beautiful, she is, not because she is sex obsessed, she isn't but she is Raven and that's all I need and want." He looked at love she smiled and said "so you think Raven isn't passionate. Bring the book." "Umm…You had it last time we checked." Said Clever. "Oh sorry" she reached into her discarded cloak and pulled out a Giant book with a leather cover "Its Faux Leather" said Love quickly noticing the look on Beast boys face and golden pages "These are Raven's thoughts" she explained triumphantly. "That is every thought she has ever had? A bit small isn't it." Beast boy pointed out. "No these are just the Dreams she's had about you"…"Oh"…"In fact this holds only the dreams she has had about you in the last 4 days. She thinks about you very passionately and Detailed." She turned the pages looking for a certain page. "Ah here it is.

**His arms wrapped around me, I felt him envelope me and I turned around and stared into his eyes. Within I saw the rain forests of south America. I saw the wild Pine trees and snow of the north and the forests of every country of the world. I saw a beast stare back and I felt the urge to tame it. The eyes caressed me and I leant over and kiss him. He pulled back for a second and then we pulled together. I felt my tongue run across his teeth exploring and mapping every one. I stood up and quickly was quickly pulled into an embrace. I smelt the Earthy smells peel off him. I sigh knowing this was only a dream but if this is a dream, then I wish to never wake up.**

Beast boy lay there Mouth open, _Is it real? Does Raven Really want that? _"Let me see that I don't trust you" She walked over to him and held the book over his head. It was word for word perfect. His eyes wandered over the next paragraph and he saw metal images that made him turn red. "It is real…So what right does that give you to rape me?" Love smiled "We are bored of waiting for her to ask you out. We can't ask you out for her but we are getting something out of this." She jumped onto the bed and yelled "come on girls" The others looked uncomfortable and then Timid stepped forward "We don't have a right. He doesn't want to so we shouldn't. Its his choice as well not just ours"

This was the first sentence Beast boy had ever heard Timid say without stuttering or apologising. Love looked at her and said "What are you going to do about it?". Timids face instantly hardened at this and she screamed "This is what I'm going to do… You Bitch" She grabbed Love with her powers, pulled her off the bed and stuck her to a wall. She walked over and hissed in a low voice "You have no right. I have no right. You think you're the only one who loves him, love isn't about sex, it's about respecting his wishes even if they disagree with our own. Now I'm going to turn around and you better be gone before I turn back or you aren't going to be going any where for a Very long time. Now leave the Castle." The sentences had an edge on it and physical cuts appeared on Love with every one.

Love looked Terrified and moved to grab her cloak "No you can't have your gold cloak. You will wear no cloak your not one of us." Said Timid without even looking back. Love went to say something then as though thinking better of it disappeared. "Is it gone?" said timid still shaking in anger. The other emotions looked at Timid and then Braver walked over and said "Yeah. Sh…Its gone. That was really brave" Then Timid fell over onto the bed "Phew…If she had stayed I don't know what I would of done." She said through her teeth. "We would of Backed you up your right" Said Bravery. "Um I hate to break up this little festival but first of all. Thank you Timid that was really Brave of you." He said calmly "Now second order of Business someone please for the sake of all things vegan Untie ME FROM THIS BED!!!" He said getting progressively louder and louder as he talked "Oh but first…put your clothes back on. He whispered suddenly realising they were all apart from Timid naked and he was Embarrassed by this. "Here let me free you" said Bravery leaning over him to undo the knots ._Oh well it could be worse. _At which point Raven entered the room.


	10. Confrontaion

_I wonder what their doing to Beast boy. Sounds like something horrible._ She had finally managed to break the magical barrier and entered the room. She closed the door after her and turned around. She froze. The sight was quite…impossible _Emotions. Naked. Beast boy. Bed. _The words played over in her head with more detail _Happy. sad. Brave. Clever. Honest. Bed. Beast boy. Naked. _They slowly moved into a order and around the castle went an enormous CLICK noise as it hit her. _Happy, sad, Brave, Honest and Clever **are** naked **with** Beast boy** in **BED. _Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening _Beast boy in bed with my Emotions who are Naked. So those screams were… I'm going to pull off his face and eat it. _

Beast boy took one look at Ravens Face. Then he looked at Bravery who was the only one who didn't notice and was still tugging at the knots "Its too tight. The rest of you are going to have to help me." She said pointing at the knot around his waist. Beast boy leaned over to her and said quietly "Don't make any sudden moves, don't talk and for the sake of both our lives don't point at my waist again." Bravery turned around quickly and saw Raven. She blanched and grabbed the first piece of cloth to hand. Beast boys pants…

"Its too tight. The rest of you are going to have to help me." Said Bravery pointing at Beast boys Crotch. Beast boy lent over and whispered something in her ear. She swung around and looked at Raven. For a second they saw the other ones eyes. Then Bravery grabbed a pair of green boxers and slipped them on. _Green boxers. But only Bea…I'm going to barbeque him and serve him to Cyborg as fried chicken. _She looked over for the first time to Beast boy. This confirmed what she was thinking. He was completely and utterly Naked. She moved towards him. _I'll teach him for messing with them and me._

Beast boy closed his eyes when he saw Raven coming _She's going to rip them off. I know, I would if I were her and I didn't know .Oh well I won't know if I close my eyes. Then I won't be ready for it and it will hurt less…I hope. _He tensed his entire body and waited for the inevitable crunch. Then he heard a voice. A voice full of determination and guts. It appeared next to him _Who the hell is that?_ He opened one eye, still half expecting the prospects of him having children to be annihilated in a few seconds.

Timid had jumped over him from where she had been lying having a rest after the conflict with Love and was now Standing in-between Beast boy and the fists of Raven. _Well this is going to hurt. _"Wait Raven. Beast boy is in no way responsible for this." Raven stopped for a moment looking surprised and then continued on her beeline towards Beast boy "You will listen Raven." Said Timid Forcefully. She wrapped Raven up in a cocoon of Black energy. "You let me at him or I'm going to remove you." yelled Raven. The other Emotions all flinched fearfully and moved away from the two. Clever moved towards Beast boy he lent over and whispered "Remove?" "It's a term for destroy…completely and totally. Mind, body, soul and Memory. Not only will Timid of been destroyed. All traces of her outside of our minds will go too." She said quietly. Beast boy gasped "No. She wouldn't do that. Would she?" "She's never done it before. Never but I think she may just do it to Timid now. She is very very angry".

Ravens mind flared _She will let me go now I threatened this. Then I can go kill Beast boy. _"No Raven. You will listen. You can remove me if my explanation is not good enough. _She just accepted a death penalty. I won't be swayed. But I want to hear it from their point of view. God the sex must have been good to accept a death penalty for him.No don't think of the sex. _"Fine but hurry" She said impatiently. "No one had Sex with anyone Raven. Lo…one of your ex-emotions who isn't here built this castle as a monument to Beast boy. We brought him here because we were bored and we knew he loved you. We thought he would love us but he doesn't, he loves you. He resisted us for 8 hours before we asked him right out to make love to us. He said no and lo…The unmentionable one got annoyed. She took him prisoner and tied him to the bed. See he's tied to it not lying on it. When you came in Bravery was trying to release him. She wasn't pointing there she was pointing at the knot around his waist. He refused point blank. Despite the fact we look exactly like you. He only wants you. Please do what you want to me but don't hurt him. He didn't mess with us. Even though we asked him to."

Timids hands fell to her sides as she released Raven "Now you can take revenge on me and him for something that didn't even happen or you can trust yourself not to lie. _Is that what happened? She offered to die so why lie? She's never stood up to any one before, let alone me. She must be telling the truth. Now First thing to do is…_


	11. Can I have this Dance?

Beast boy Looked at Timid as she said this. _But she's Timid. Timid doesn't do this. Bravery does…or she's meant to." _Raven turned towards him _Oh she is going to do it. Oh well good try Timid. Crunch time._ He though knowing it was out of his hands and shutting his eyes ready for the groin punch. Instead he felt something on his hands. He opened his eyes, Raven was slowly and gently undoing the knots around his hands. _What the hell? She must of thought of some even nastier thing to do to me. But why not just do it while I'm tied up? Unless… _she pulled him upright and hugged him. _Yeah she did believe Timid. Woo! I think. _"So I'm assuming you believed her." Said Beast boy slightly shakily. "Yeah Timid lying just won't happen. So where is this rouge emotion who did this?" She said picking up the golden cloak. They all looked to Timid "I won't tell you. You'll just summon her here and remove her." She said pointedly. "Yes" Raven impatiently said "I will. She deserves it."

" No no-one deserves that. Not even…Her." Replied Timid.

Raven smiled and placed the cloak around Timid "your now appointed as Love as well as Timid".

" So you did know, who it was." Said Timid as her two cloaks merged into a single grey cloak with a gold trim.

"Yes I was just checking if you would actually turn her in." Raven Replied "Come on beast boy get your pants back off Bravery and lets go."

Beast boy squinted for a moment and smiled _…Hmm well that might work._ He whispered his Idea to Timid who said it aloud "Well we still have three hours left before the lockdown unseals. We could finish off the ball we were having." She led them into the main Room which she repaired with her powers. Beast boys pants reappeared and they were closely followed by a suit with a bow-tie. The ravens reappeared and restarted the music. Beast boy saw for the first time that there were stairs in the corner. Slowly an Angel in a large white dress descended the stairs _Wow this is so worth the entire thing. _He rushed to the end to the stair case and placed his arm out. "What song is this anyway?" said Raven as she reached him.

"Could I have this Dance?" said Beast boy bowing with a hand out. "Yes if you tell me what its called." Said Raven smiling knowing what he was going to say next. "That's the name of the song. Could I have this dance by Anne Murray" Beast boy exclaimed looking up as she placed her white gloved hand in his. _I could get used to these jokes._ Thought Raven. "By the way Me and the emotions talked just before you came down and we made an agreement. They won't mess you about, but only if I leave a bit of myself here. Is that okay with you?" whispered Beast boy into her ear. _What I will be free. He would do that for me. _"Of course Beast boy thank you and don't worry, even if you leave a large chunk of your self. It will re-grow over the next few weeks…Who is that?"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and pointed just as a green Beast boy with a tail and claws in a red jumpsuit walked dizzily out the side room arm in arm with a red clad Raven. smirking like the ace of spades "Oh that's your lust arm in arm with mine." Said Beast boy once again hot under the collar pulling lust in and absorbing him _I was sure I got all of them. How could I forget Lust?_.

Raven gave him one of her brilliant smiles and said "they look like they made the most of the day". "Well it was either that or they were going to have sex in here on the flo…" He was cut off as Raven put her hand over his mouth. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine with it." They slowly circled the room each in the others arms. Raven lay on his shoulder and he breathed in the smell of her hair. T_his is heaven I'm sure._ The song ended. They pulled apart and Beast boy said "I've go something to do. Could you get their attention"

They were all already lined up smiling. "Okay girls I owe you something each" A version of him appeared near every one. They were a bit transparent and weak but Raven knew they would grow back over the next few days. _Even after what they did to him. He still wants to help them._ She thought. "Timid/Love walked over and said to him quietly "Don't you want a piece of us? Since we get a bit of you.". He looked at her then said "I didn't show you did I?"

"Show us what?" Said Timid blushing as Beast Timid took her hand.

"I already have a bit of Raven" replied Beast boy.


	12. Out of her mind

Raven stiffened _What. Where did he get that? _He saw the look on her face and said "Let me explain. I didn't steal her or anything. She grew from you but in me." A beautiful laughing raven clad in White appeared out his back. She stood there and looked at the real raven. "Hi" she said looking down "I'm umm…the you of Beast boy's dreams. I appeared the first time you looked at him. I'm his Hope. Umm…Yeah bye. Take good care of him." She smiled and popped back into Beast boy. Ravens eyes moistened _I'm his hope? He does like me_ She brushed the tears away, noticed Beast boy was looking and made it look like she was scratching her nose.

She put her hand in her pocket and felt something soft brush against her hand. She pulled it out, it was the rose that showed her laughing " this is you dream isn't it. What am I doing in it? Why are you so scared of my Laughter. I though you lived off tofu and my laughter?" Beast boy looked at the rose and slumped slowly to his knees the strength drained out of him simply by the image. "Of all the dreams you could have brought that is the second worst to bring right now. Your not laughing with me in it, that's what I want. Your laughing at me. Here I can unlock the entire memory if you help me."

She grabbed his hand and they both focused on the Rose. It opened entirely for the first time. Beast boys voice echoed around the room "Raven. I love you. Will you go out with me?" She looked at him oddly for a second then pointed and laughed "Are you serious? Hahahaha why would I love a beast like you. Hahaha" She spluttered at him through sprays of laughter. She turned around "this is your nightmare?"

Beast boy looked down "Yes" still looking down "I do like you.". "Well I'm glad that nightmare will never be real" said Raven smiling. He looked down a second more _I knew she would say n…Wait what? _He looked up and saw that she was about one cm away with her arms open propelling towards him.

Then Beast boy woke up _Oh it was just a dream. I was so sure_… He opened his eyes hoping to go back to the dream world. He sighed knowing that the dream wouldn't come back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the bare white room of his room _wait my room has a couple pieces of pizza stuck to the roof._

Then he heard it. Breathing. Then he felt it, a weight on his chest. He looked down praying it was what He thought it was. It was Raven lying on his chest slowly opening her eyes. _Yeah It wasn't a dream._ He picked Raven up. She looked at him and they both said at the same time "Was it a dream. No it wasn't. I'm sorry it happened. I'm not. Huh?" She looked at him and blushed "So this is your first kiss." "Ye…huh? Did you just say my first ki…" She put her lips on his and mapped his teeth with her tounge. She pulled away "…sssss Hehehe 's good" He continued then slumped over. He looked at her and they pulled into another kiss._ Yes this was so worth it. Now how do I tell her the that the lock down ended about 5 seconds after we woke up and the guys are in the door without dying?_


End file.
